snow storm
by longhornfan22
Summary: what happens when a country boy has to go to school for education and a bad storm hits he finds friends maybe even something more humanized ponies!
1. Chapter 1

Louisville Kentucky high school

As I waited for the bus, I was from a farm been dragged here for greater education. I had a farmers build thick arms, broad shoulders, big bulging chest. I had a flannel jacket and Wranglers on I was a cowboy and I rode bulls in summer and spring time but in dead middle of winter no one would want to be bucked by a bull, or horse.

It was cold that morning -10 degrees our school was the only one who didn't close because of harsh conditions, I saw three figures making there way to me and the bus stop I chuckled at the little 3rd grader they had beside the both of them the snow went to her chest she got mad and made her brother carry her the rest of the way.

"Are you new" she said thick southern droll everyone had in this town she was a freshmen he had to be a junior or senior

I nodded and waited and played with my phone got a text which ticked me off

"School closed coming to get you" It read I sighed

"School just now closed hope you guys knew that" I said kindly smirk on my face

"Damn it" the brother yelled loudly

I saw a truck pull up a Chevrolet avalanche we all piled in I switched seats with my dad it was my truck

"so where yawl from" I said to the back seat

"we're from this city just on the outskirts is where we live" said the 3rd grader with joy and pride in her voice

"ok names I got to have names or I wont remember yawl" I said turning back to the back seat

"im Machintosh" he said kindly and boldly,

"im applebloom" she said as much pride as before

"and im applejack" the dirty blonde said it was winter and she had a pretty good tan going on well her face did

We walked in and my mom was about to yell at me when she saw the company come into our little trailer home I disighned it I tore down a side of one trail and one of another then simply put them together It would be a lot to make this thing fall down

"you guys warm" I said taking off my jacket and helping the lady my age out of hers I noticed the brother had a look in his eye when I did that like a warning sign

We heard a knock at the door I opened it I saw a mustang convertible hood open smoke poring out of it

"hey can we um stay here till the snow melts" she said sweetly

"the more the marryer" I said sqeezing between them to push the car into the drive way

"oh my go get big machintosh to help him"

I grabbed the back end of the thing

I groaned and screamed cussed and felt the tires raise up I pushed it into a straight postion then pushed it the rest of the way in I was panting when I got back in the house

"oh my God how'd you do that?" a rainbow haired kid who had earings

"yawl need your coats on in the house?" I said still trying to catch my breath

I opened my arms the flung their coats into my arms and I out them in the guest room

They sat on the couch talking

"yawl want something to drink?" I said laughing at the girls hangout together the colorful head girl was upside down balancing on her head

I went to get southern tea

"ok here yawl are"

"hey son help out here for a minute" my dad said going out the back I grabbed my jacket and noticed the smoke leading out a pipe on the trailer

"we need wood I'm too old to swing that thing around I'm letting you do it for me this time ok?"

"ok" I said bringing the axe down on the wood splitting it in half

"you need help" I heard the girl say who was leaning against the door frame unimpressed

"sure just don't cut your leg" I said handing the axe to her she brought the axe down missed the wood and almost made a deep lasiration in her thigh

"see what I tell you" I said going behind her to show her the real way we got really close together

"you put both hands on the bottom and bring that thing down with all you're might" I said we did it together it split she turned and faced me face to face

I saw in the corner of my eye the lights flicker on and off

She was hesitant

I leaned in and closed the gap she jumped back a little and then relaxed.

"um thanks for helping me" I said putting the axe back into place and picking 9 pieces of wood in my arms I felt something hit my back

She was in the snow smiling evily

"now you hold on a minute ill come back I got to get this done" I felt another snowball hit the back of my head I put the wood by the door then lightly tackled her into the snow not enough to hurt just one to get her down

"no fair you cheated" she said crossing her arms I unzipped her jacket a little and scooped up a lot of snow and put it in

"cold!" she yelled slipping out of her jacket

She turned to see me on my back cluching my stomach in a fit of laughing

I turned to see she was shaking

I got up and put a hand on her shoulder and then took my jacket off and put it on her it didn't fit it swallowed her hole

We walked in and they were still talking laughing giggling I had the wood in my arms and proceeded to light the fire I put a whisky and lighter fluid on the stove and i lit it, it went into a fireball sending me falling backwards on my butt and I closed the door and turned to everyone who was starring at me

"you..have..a little hahha" dash couldn't help but laugh at me my face was coverd in smoke

They all laughed I went to wash my face off around my lips were still on there

"you missed a spot" applejack said lovingly

"where I cant see it" she kissed me in front of everyone and when we rejected I noticed her lips were black

"I think I got it" she said and ran to her friends giggling I felt a push and a person shoving me outside

"what the hell man?" I said anger surging through me

His long hair in his face I could see the warning in his eyes again

"I like you, you seem like a good person for applejack I give you that, but I swear to God you hurt her in anyway you're going to be seeing me in another way if you know what I mean" he said last part cracking his knuckles

"I aint afraid of you I like applejack maybe even love her"

He smiled and we went back in side the house

"we will keep that talk our little secret" he said a smile on his face

"hey applejack you can have your boyfriend back" he said laughing he stopped when he got punched in his gut

"hey what happened to the youngin running round here" I said my southern droll made applejack laugh

"she went to see youre neighbors"

"oh scoots and sweetie" I said smiling

"they come here every week end asking if they can ride the horses of course I let them"

We heard laughing and I knew it was them

"Sorry girls to cold for the horses this week ok"

"aww man!" the one said she reminded me of the rainbow haired girl and she when I looked down wasn't there no more she ran over to rainbow dash and started asking questions


	2. Chapter 2

Louisville drag race

As I rose from my slumber it was a full house girls sleeping down stairs on air mattresses and well we didn't have enough I turned over and opened my eyes a little to see applejack or well that's what I call her. I opened my eyes to see that she was still asleep I got up or attempted my other half of my body was numb it was cold last night she must of snuggled with me and ended sleeping on me

I was getting annoyed a bit I wiggled out of her death grasp and fell to the floor and heard various insults from down stairs

I got up and got dressed and headed down stairs and noticed almost all of them were awake and moving rainbow dash was in a heap on the mattress I heard a whimper that was kind of high for dash so I gently moved the blanket and peered under, well found scootaloo, I replaced the blanket and headed to the kitchen

"Who wants biscuits and gravy?" I said loudly they all ran to the kitchen I laughed as I saw dash jump right up forgetting about the eight year old who was sleeping on the opposite end making her fly into the air then the carpet

"Whoops sorry kiddo" she said rubbing the hair of the eight year old I heard footsteps and here came AJ she was in amazing shape she wore my T-shirt she found in the middle of the night it swallowed her hole

She made it to the table and sighed

"Why'd I get up again?" she said I could tell she wasn't a morning person

"Coffee anyone" I said sliding the mugs to the girls they caught them I handed AJ hers

I grabbed my head we celebrated with adult beverages last night after the small girls fell asleep

"Ok AJ, come here real quick" I said batting the doe

"What you need?" she said taking care of it I playfully shoved her out of the way she grabbed some flour and through it in my face

"hey! Haha that's not gonna fix breakfast"

She started needing the doe I went beside her and helped and cut out the biscuts and we sat down and ate

"ok who wants to say grace"

Dash raised her hand

"ok" I said holding the girls beside me there hands

"Thank you God for this day and bless this feast we are about to engage in and I pray all of our headaches will go away by dinner time amen"

"Everyone dig in" I said and grabbed 5 of them and ate and didn't talk at all like machintosh was doing but he was talking to fluttershy

"The snow melt yet?" I said grabbing the door and pushing it open a good 3ft of snow was piled up against the door

"nope" I said closing the door

I grabbed my cellphone applejack was snooping through

"thank you" I said taking it from her

"hey that's mine" she said and made a grab for the phone I turned out of the way she jumped on my back

I was laughing like a hyena I opened the door and went out into the snow I could feel AJ climb higher

"NO DON'T YOU…" she stopped herself I slipped accidently and fell into a drift making me disappear and the snow got to applejacks neck

"Jack you under there" I rose up making her to rise up to we made it to the house my mom complained I ran to the shower

"sorry you to going to have to have one together or freeze"

We looked at each other

"Id rather freeze" I felt a cold air in the house and jumped into the tub

"nope no clothes" my dad said

"oh this is going to get good" I heard dash until getting punched in the leg by twilight

She then ran into the bathroom closing it behind her

I stood there in a towel and waited for aj and was shaking

"you done yet?" I yelled

"no" I heard from the inside

I through the towel down and got into the shower

"ahhhhh!" she screamed I laughed

"you don't gotta scream do you" I said covering my eyes after getting a bar of soap thrown at my face

"ok hey um this is gonna sound weird but can you um get my back" she said I opened my eyes

"oh um I uh" I stuttered I grabbed the toilet scrubber that was never used and got it covered in soap

"oww" she yelled as I ran it down her back

She grabbed the scrubber and through it out of the shower

Rainbow dash was on the door ease dropping she opened the door to peak her head in only to have something hit here in the face

"no I mean your hands not the toilet scrubber"

I rubbed the soap in I was unfrozen all of me and she was to we were back and back and then turned quickly

"woah" I said I couldn't help my eyes took in the front view I felt a hand slap my face I fell out of the tub

"ow what the hell?" I yelled it got quite outside the door I got dressed and make a deadline for the front door

"hey son you alright?" my dad said

"im fine" I said wipping my eyes with my hand and made it out the door and slamned it shut

"hey where'd he go" they all pointed out the door she ran outside

I looked behind me I saw a mad aj running towards me I darted forward

Everyone was outside now laughing at me screaming on the top of my lungs and running for my life

"AJ IM SORRY!" I yelled she stopped and I slowed to a walk heading towards the barn

"hey I aint mad at you"

"then why the hell did you hit me" I yelled she cowered back a couple feet

"HEY!" I heard behind me I was not in the mood for this kind of shit this morning

"come on sasquatch" I screamed and tackled the running big mac into the snow punching him nocking him out

"QUIT IT" I heard fluttershy yell made me fall into the snow

"AJ im sorry I really am but no girl hits jack robbertson"

I said walking to the barn

I stayed in the stable and passed by my favorite horse

"hey jack im so sorry it was reflex"

"yeah im sorry the fight I had adrenaline in me sorry if I scared you"

"hey can you help me AJ really quick"

"sure anything"

"im doing comedy tonight you want to come with me"

"id love to and who is this" I knew she was a country girl but hadn't she seen a horse before

"her name is sugarcube" the horses head shot up at hearing her name then back down in the hay

"is she alright?"

"yeah she is pregnant"

AJ's eyes went wide she froze

"hello you there?"

She pointed and out came the fawn

"oh wow that was unexpected" I said wiping off the fawn with a towel

"she can do the rest herself" I said brushing the hay off my jeans

"hey I got my friend who's race is coming up id like your rainbow headed friend oh whats her name, dandie, dash! Rainbow dash

"sure she would love to"

The next day I woke up and the snow had melted it was on Christmas break

"hey dash your converitable working yet"

"nope its dead as a doornail"

"hop in I want to take you somewhere"

"ok cant see no harm in that"

She got in the truck as did everyone else

"my friend logan wants to meet you he goes to our school" we were all in colledge now last year when I met applejack we were seniors

"ok what is this like a blind date or something?"

"no not at all" I was smiling slightly aj knew I was lying

"rounding bout the 39th turn logan swenn

"otherly none as lightning"

"he WON HE WON HE DID IT LOGAN WON THE RACE!" I covered my ears and so did everyone around us as dash screamed

He stepped out and waved to the crowd

He ran across the road and up the stairs to where we were

"I won a race" he said then took dash and kissed her passionitly

The broke the kiss

"WOOO!" I screamed aj punched my shoulder

"I think dashies got a new friend" pinkie pie said

"Hey there's a new bar that's open down town lets celebrate

"Alright I'll go" dash said lightly

"Awesome" he ran out on the field with dash in his arms he put her in the race car

Then he took off on the track you could hear him laughing and dash screaming it was pretty funny it was not a race car per say it was more like a rally car

"I think dash is having fun"

"I don't know I think they beat us here" aj said clinging to my arm

"I don't like this bar I had to dress up" I said scratching my back

"what you don't get gussied up at all during ceremonies"

"unless some kid gets hiched I don't wear it makes me itch"

"ok slow dance time" the dj said she had blue and blue highlights in her hair

"come on" she said dragging me to the dance floor

"I don't know"

"hey theres dash and logan"

I looked across the dance floor dash had on a gown she wore to some galla of some sort logan wore simple shirt and tie

"well atleast he kinda dressed up" I said chuckling

We danced in circles

"well I think your plan to get dash and logan together worked"

"yes I guess it did"

"what about that one chick that one who didn't want to come with us said she had to read or study or something"

"that's twilight, she doesn't get out much"

"I have a friend like that also you thinking what im thinking"

"yeah we pair them up"

"well my idea was a little dirtier" I said a smile on my face she punched me in the gut playfully then pulled me into a long kiss

"you know I was just kidding" I said as I broke the kiss

"I knew you were"

**Okay guys that's it for now bootcamp was short and I go to Iraq when I get called back so yeah basic waiting game now **

**My character has a bad temper I forgot to mention that in the story kind of paired up dash and an oc well oh well see you guys later peace**


End file.
